


Server

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to relate a little more to Saiko, Haise spends a day online gaming. In doing so, he meets a very strange, yet oddly familiar, anonymous player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Server

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletBloomSword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletBloomSword/gifts).



> This is a oneshot request from scarletbloomsword that I really, really enjoyed doing. I hope ya'll like reading it as much as i liked writing it. As always, this is beta'd by myself, so there may be mistakes. Feel free to let me know if you find any so I can fix them.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

Until recently , Haise hadn't been aware that the computer could be used for anything except programming, work files and documenting. Spending time with Saiko, however, had certainly opened his eyes to the world of social media, funny videos, and online gaming. Without even realizing it, Haise had spend most of his off day in Saiko's room, slouching against her bed with his laptop plopped down atop of his lap, his fingers, moving up and down, left and right on the key board.

 

It was nice to have someone other than the two testosterone junkies to hang around. The only kind of entertainment he got out of Shirazu and Urie had been working , fighting, sparring, etc., etc. Shirazu was always, _always_ trying to increase his body mass and strength _(Sassan! Fight me! I learned something new today!) ,_ as far as his muscles went. Urie, of course, did the same damn thing, but had to throw in the word “promotion” every other minute.

 

They were so one track minded, both of them. Always training, always working...he blamed their profession (Always forcing kids to get stronger. To fight. To die.) . And yes, he did have his own bouts of recklessness, but the sheer amount of will that both Shirazu and Urie carried about them was ridiculous. Even as Haise worked out his brain in Saiko's room (he busied himself with a puzzle game), Shirazu and Urie worked out in the gym.

 

The other two, Saiko and Mutsuki, both offered him more than just slaving around in the gym.

 

Mutsuki was an excellent cook, and often cooked with Haise. It only made sense though, aside from Haise, Mutsuki was the only one who could cook (and to be honest, that's what he was best at). Occasionally, they spoke of books he read, and how some of them made Mutsuki slightly uncomfortable, due to the content.

 

But talks of different recipes and books could only go so far, and in all honesty, Mutsuki had no merit regarding missions, and his RC count was absolutely dreadful. Speaking of anything besides cooking with Mutsuki usually disappointed Haise more than it should have.

 

And besides, he didn't have the shy boy to keep him company. He was shopping, for groceries.

 

Usually, he wouldn't talk to Saiko. She was either sleeping, or playing games. But being the only person worthwhile within the house to spend time with (and, he did need to get to know her more, if he wanted her to enjoy her time on the team), she and him spent the entire afternoon in her room.

 

They began with watching TV and then started playing some games. Occasionally, Saiko would spend time on social media websites, and would try to convince Haise to create an account, but of course, he declined.

 

For the longest time, they'd been playing pretty cute games, with animals, and racing, and other arcade games that Saiko had enjoyed. They had a chat open, so any games she recommended to him, he could download.

 

As he finished one game where he caught tiny rabbits, Saiko forwarded him another.

 

It was a shooting game.

 

“Saiko-chan?” He questioned, as he clicked on the file, “you're into shooting games?”  
  


Saiko hummed, “No, not really...But! I want Saasan to be happy!”  
  
Haise hoped that she hadn't switched the genre because he was guy. In all honestly, he'd escaped the gym just to get away from both Urie and Shirazu, he spent time with Saiko because he needed to relate to her. Playing shooting games wouldn't relate to her.

 

“It's alright, Saiko-chan, I don't mind pl-”  
  
“Nonono! Play! It's a fun game, play!”

 

He sighed. Even though he wasn't too fond of shooting games, he figured that not playing would make the situation awkward, and besides, he was good at shooting. He could zip through the game quickly, win, and try to play more games that Saiko was interested in. Maybe she was trying to find someway to relate to Haise too.

 

To bad she was going about it the wrong way.

 

After he made an account, he scrolled through different servers, looking for an open one. Most of them were too full, and not allowing anymore players. Disgruntled, the investigator continued to scroll down, “Saiko-chan, there's not an open server.”  
  
“Try Rabbits! It's always empty,” the ghoul said, slightly exhausted.

 

  
Haise raised an eyebrow. _Rabbits? Is there really a server called Rabbits in a shooting game?_

 

Haise figured that Saiko, despite her dislike for the game, knew a little more than he did. She probably played it, knowing that he'd play a game with her one day (he hoped that she hadn't been jealous of the others). So without much thought, he typed in the name rabbit in the search bar. After a few seconds of searching, a server named Rabbit popped up.

 

It was near empty, however, one player occupied the arena.

 

“Saiko-chan, there's only...”  
  
He stopped mid sentence as a loud snore erupted from the bed behind him.

 

It seemed that Saiko-chan had fallen sleep (she had been snacking on junk food previously, it only made sense that she'd crash). Haise groaned. That wasn't the point of coming to her room, he wanted to get to know her, not have her fall asleep on him! He'd made no difference, really. The more he seemed to want to know his team, the more out of touch he fell with them.

 

Even now, staring at his computer on his lap, he felt completely out of place playing games.

 

He loved his team, yes, but it seemed like the more he tried to relate to him, the further he drifted from them.

 

He sighed and joined the server. At least when Saiko woke, he could talk about game play.

OOOOO

For an hour, he'd been strangely engrossed in the shooting game. Oddly, the game felt familiar to him, as if he'd plaid it before. Not only that, but the one anon playing with him employed similar tactics. Each and everyone of their movements seemed to disturb a quiet sense of nostalgia that had been long asleep in Haise, almost as if he'd plaid this game before, with this very player.

 

It was fun. Haise hadn't had fun in a very long time.

 

“ _You ready to party man?_ ” typed the Rabbit Anon on the small box. Haise tilted his head at the lingo, for it too was oddly familiar.

 

Haise shrugged, and typed back, “ _Yeah, why not._ ”

OOOOO

 

Now he was at the final level, and both he and the Rabbit anon were shooting at each other. The terrain was rough, and narrow. Water splashed beneath them as they played, rats scattered around the moldy concrete, and oddly, Haise felt as if he were there, in the game.

 

Anon had chosen the scene for the final round. And for the strangest reason, had selected a collapsing sewer. It was a stupid choice. Neither of them had the advantage in the situation, one wrong shot, and the bullet could go cascading everywhere. It would be insane, not to mention, they had machine guns.

 

One mess up, and they were both dead.

 

Though Haise supposed he hadn't the room to criticize Anon's choice, when he himself was the one dying.

 

And within seconds,Anon attacked him with a barrage of deadly bullets. And before Haise knew it, he'd been killed, and the Anon took home the gold. Though he wasn't really upset, rather, he was curious as to who this Anon was.

 

It wasn't easy to beat an Investigator.

 

But before he began to chat, the Anon had already hopped on it.

 

Rabbit Anon: _Wow, you're pretty good man! What are you, an investigator or something?_

 

Haise paused before he typed. That was a very accurate assumption. Too accurate to be exact, though it was a possibility that the person was familiar with investigators, or he himself had been an investigator once, or had some knowledge, or was just in all honesty smart.

 

Haise: _How did you know? Have you been spying on me?_

 

The last part was meant to be a tease, but the anons slow response unnerved him, just slightly.

 

Rabbit Anon: _Maybe_

Haise:...

Rabbit Anon: _Just kidding man! Used to be around a lot of investigators when I was in college! They were always in my ward._

Haise breathed a sigh of relief, that was plausible.

 

Rabbit Anon: _Wanna go again man? I'll go easy on you this time._

 

Haise: _No it's getting-_

 

Just before he finished typing, his internet disconnected. He jumped,mouse squirming around the page trying ihs best to speed up the situation. The web page went blank as a sad face etched its way into the page.

_Damnit, what if he leaves. I just wanted to...._

 

However, in his irritation, the page managed to load back up.

 

Quickly, a little more quickly then he should have, the ghoul began to type again.

 

Haise: _Sorry, my internet-._

 

And just like before, Rabbit Anon beat him to it.

 

Rabbit Anon _: H_ _ey, you still there, bud? Rabbits die of loneliness you know?_

 

In that moment, something changed in Haise. He felt as if he'd heard that phrase somewhere, as if he'd _seen_ it. He could almost associate certain feelings with that phrase, pick out colors and smells, warm coffee, and old books, and fields...it was, it was apart of _his_ memory.

 

Haise: _Goodnight_.

 

Without looking to see if the Anon responding, Haise shut his computer quickly.

 

That thing...he didn't want to remember anything from that thing. He had a new family now, a new “mom” and “dad”, he didn't need anyone in his past, not anymore. That things (his other half) could just go away.

 

He was happy living how he was.

 

Though Haise felt more alone than he had in a long time. Even with Saiko in the room, even with the Urie and Shirazu asleep, even with Mutsuki, he still felt alone. This place was supposed to be his house, supposed to be his _home._

 

But he didn't feel at home, not with them. He felt alone.

 

But with Anon, he had felt at home. What did that mean? Was Anon...no...he pushed the idea away.

 

Haise closed his computer and stood. This was getting to be too much.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

_Haise has logged off._

 

 

Rabbit Anon: _You don't have to go taking everything on by yourself, Kaneki._

 

Hide typed sadly, just before he terminated the server. 

**Author's Note:**

> Even with the company of the Q's, I can see Haise yearning for someone else (Hide, of course), which is why I went into detail of the time he spent with him. He relates to them all, just a bit, but no matter the temporary joy they bring him, he won't feel complete around them, because he's missing someone else. 
> 
> But I can still see him being terrified of Kaneki, and the life Kaneki has with him, because he's probably been told it's dangerous. So it makes sense that he'd push that “thing” (Kaneki) away. 
> 
> Also, a I let my daily life influence this chapter greatly. I just got out of anatomy when writing this, which Is why I mentioned testosterone. We're talking about reproductive systems, and as far as hormones go, males only have 1, females, 4 (for reproductive purposes). I find it intersting how the hormones effect both sexes, which ties into my next sentence. Before Anatomy, I was in my strength class, where the guys are work out junkies. So, Urie and Shirazu being obsessed with fighting, and working out isn't a surprise. Blame society. They're all younger than me, and have big ass muscles. It's amazing. Like, were you ripped coming out of the womb? Our bodies are so different, that its strange to see our sexes work in the same atmosphere, especially in a gym. Though if it wasn't for the sake of graduating, i'd be out of gym class, it hurts to even write this. 
> 
> As for gaming, I myself personally hate online gaming when it comes to shooting, I don't like that responsibility being placed on me, so I drew some of myself into Saiko's character. Playing normally, offline, is cool. It's just me, but I really don't like going online. 
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this little oneshot, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
